La chispa de la locura
by Inuka7
Summary: Incluso la persona más perfecta, aquella que parece tenerlo todo, puede abandonarse a la locura para obtener lo que desea. ¿Cuales son las consecuencias?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso 1:** Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **Aviso 2:** Este Fic contiene lenguaje malsonante e inadecuado.

 **Inicio:** _Este es el verdadero costo de creer que nuestra felicidad se basa en cómo nos vemos y lo que tenemos._

 **Final:** _La chispa encendió y después todo explotó._

* * *

 **Este es el verdadero costo de creer que nuestra felicidad se basa en cómo nos vemos y lo que tenemos. Este dolor, esta angustia en el corazón. Debí haber sabido que estaba siendo egoísta, que sería castigada por desearlo todo para mi, y por hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo. Estoy pagando por ello, aquí encerrada hasta mi muerte, aunque todo lo hubiese hecho por amor.**

* * *

– ¡Uaaa! ¡Es ella! ¡Es la escolta del Hokage!

–Tengo entendido que se graduó como jounin a los diez años. Es impresionante.

–Y desde los doce acompaña al Hokage en sus misiones. ¡Ojalá algún día llegue a ser la mitad de fuerte que ella!

–Y aún encima es tan bonita….

Mirai Sarutobi continúa su camino sin alterar ni un ápice su expresión monótona, aunque interiormente se encuentra muy ufana. Resulta delicioso escuchar hablar así de ella, aunque sean tan sólo unos chiquillos los que la adulan.

Efectivamente sabe que es un portento. Siempre lo ha sido. Desde luego ha luchado por ello, porque no hay nada que la haga más feliz que el reconocimiento de los demás. Aunque lo cierto es que hay una persona en concreto de la que busca algo más que admiración.

* * *

– _Debes ser más rápida, Mirai. Nunca superarás las pruebas para escolta a ese ritmo._

– _¡Oh, vamos, nii-chan! ¡Sabes que soy muy buena!_

– _Ya te he dicho miles de veces que mientras entrenamos soy…_

– _Shikamaru-sensei._

El recuerdo la hace sonreír, aunque hace mucho que ha dejado de llamar "nii-chan" a su antiguo sensei. Después de todo, también hace ya mucho tiempo que para ella ha dejado de ser como un hermano mayor. Tampoco lo ha visto nunca como un padre sustituto. Shikamaru es… Realmente es imposible definirlo. Shikamaru lo es todo para ella.

* * *

–No sé cómo es posible que aún no tengas novio, con lo popular que eres Mirai. ¡Los chicos hacen cola para salir contigo!

Se ríe de la ocurrencia de su amiga Mei, e intenta esquivar la respuesta dando un sorbo a su té. Pero Saki insiste.

– ¿No hay nadie que te guste, acaso?

Podría mentir y engañarlas, lo sabe. Es una ninja, está entrenada para eso, pero por primera vez quiere sacar su secreto a la luz. Sólo un poco.

–Hay alguien pero… Ya está con otra.

Su sorpresa es genuina al ver como sus amigas se echan a reír.

– ¡Mirai, por favor! ¡Cómo si hubiese alguien que fuese rival para ti!

– Lo tienes todo, Mirai. Nadie se atrevería a rechazarte. Nadie preferiría a otra pudiendo tenerte a ti.

Se deja arropar por esas palabras, tomándolas como ciertas. Pero es que lo son. Es hermosa, es fuerte, es deseada y adorada. ¿Quién podría rechazarla?

* * *

–Haré como que nada ha pasado, pero creo que confundes tus sentimientos Mirai. Eres como una hermana pequeña para mi, casi como una hija. Estás creciendo y…

–No estoy confundida, tengo claro lo que siento por ti.

Y aunque Shikamaru no quiere herirla, la determinación que ve en los ojos de ella le confirma que no le queda otro remedio.

–Yo amo a Temari.

Los ojos de ella se inundan y él se confunde. A pesar de todos sus logros, la chica sólo tiene dieciséis años y la ha protegido desde antes de que naciese. Tiene que decir algo, lo que sea, para reconfortarla un poco…

–Tengo una familia, Mirai. No me cabe duda de que en otras circunstancias, siendo yo más joven o tu más mayor… Pero no es así y no podemos evitarlo. No llores. Cualquier chico sería afortunado de estar contigo.

Shikamaru no sabe lo que está haciendo al pronunciar esas palabras. Es incapaz de ver, detrás de las lágrimas que los cubren, como los iris rojizos de Mirai se oscurecen lentamente.

* * *

Es un beso tan delicado como el roce de una pluma. Prácticamente imperceptible. En realidad, puede que de ser cualquier otro ni lo notase. Puede que creyese que la suave brisa veraniega ha acariciado sus labios dejando un regusto dulzón, casi almibarado, en ellos.

Pero Shikamaru Nara no es cualquier otro. Y si bien permanece con los ojos cerrados, inmutable su respiración e inalterado su ritmo cardíaco... Él ha sido perfectamente consciente de que ha sido una boca, deliciosamente suave, la que ha arañado la suya durante un breve instante.

Y mientras él se pregunta qué hacer con ello, Mirai corre como alma que lleva el diablo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se lleva la mano a sus labios chispeantes. Se lo confesará. Le confesará lo que siente por él y podrán ser felices juntos, no importa nada más.

* * *

Zorra.

Ni siquiera es tan bonita como ella.

Puta.

En un combate es capaz de vencerla sin esfuerzo, está segura.

Guarra.

Seguro que ni siquiera es la mitad de buena que ella en la cama, y eso que es mucho más vieja que ella.

Cabrona.

Había sido madre y tiene el cuerpo flácido, definitivamente no es competencia.

Pero Shikamaru la ama.

* * *

No lo entiende. Ella creía que era feliz. Al fin y al cabo lo tiene todo. La gente la admira, piensan que es una de las personas más talentosas de la aldea, que en unos años se podrá comparar al Hokage. Cobra bastante como escolta, lo suficiente como para tener ya su propia casa. También puede comprase todo lo que le gusta. Tiene muchas amigas y admiradores. Una madre que la ama. Y aunque no tiene padre… Nunca lo ha necesitado. Le bastaba con tener a Shikamaru. Pero ahora que sabe que él jamás será suyo en la forma en que le necesita… Se da cuenta de que nada de lo demás importa.

Y siente que cada vez está más vacía. Que donde solía estar su corazón, ahora solo hay un agujero lleno de tinieblas.

* * *

Encontrarse con Temari al abrir la puerta de su casa es algo que le causa sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado la esperaba, por otro se asusta un poco. Pero en seguida la recorre la furia tras invitarla a pasar, y que Temari le hable con dulzura.

No es una rival. Sólo una niña tonta que se ha enamorado de su sensei porque siempre ha estado ahí para ella. Como las niñas que dicen que cuando sean grandes se quieren casar con sus papás. Pues lo mismo.

Y es normal que esté confundida. Después de todo siempre ha priorizado su camino ninja y ha tenido que crecer muy deprisa. Pero está feliz de saber que su esposo inspira esos sentimientos en la gente. Se enorgullece de él. Y añade que él la espera mañana para entrenar juntos, como antaño. Y le dice que vaya, que no se avergüence.

Es la gota que colma el vaso. La ira la invade y nota la quemazón de la bilis en la garganta.

Se las arregla para componer su mejor sonrisa. Tiene que engañar a esa puta. Va a lamentar haberla subestimado.

Le ofrece algo de beber antes de que se marche.

Se desahoga teatralmente agradeciéndole ser tan comprensiva mientras ve como a Temari le cuesta cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos.

–Shikamaru es mío –le susurra a la mujer rubia tan sólo un segundo antes de que su cabeza impacte contra la mesa.

Mira a la dormida esposa de Shikamaru con terror. Sabe lo que quiere hacer, pero la asusta. Nunca antes, ni siquiera en su primera misión, había estado tan cerca de un ataque de pánico.

Pero entonces piensa en él, en sus palabras, y toma una decisión. Sin Temari pueden tener un futuro. Ella es su futuro.

Prende la estufa. No es invierno, pero todo el mundo sabe que para alguien de Suna, Konoha es un lugar frío.

Comienza a hacer el sello.

* * *

 **Nada de lo que tenía me dio felicidad. Siempre pensé que si, pero al darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba decidí hacer cualquier cosa para obtenerla. El costo de mi error es la cárcel. El costo de una falsa felicidad y la búsqueda de la auténtica sumergida en las profundidades de la locura. O eso dijeron al evaluarme. Después de encontrarme en el exterior de mí casa, de pie, viendo como ardía. Horrorizados al encontrar el cuerpo de una mujer calcinado en el interior. Sin dudas de que no había sido un accidente al conocer los antecedentes. Aunque disculpándome de alguna manera, pues las pruebas dieron indicios de que había perdido la cabeza.**

 **Tenían razón, por supuesto. El amor puede llevar a la locura. Basta una chispa, por pequeña que sea, y el caos se desata. Tan pequeña como la que inició el fuego que acabó con Temari, igual que la que quemó mis labios al tocar los de él…La chispa encendió y después todo explotó.**

* * *

Notas:

 **Vale. Esto no es lo que quería. Lo juro, lo perjuro y lo vuelvo a perjurar. Traía en mente un Mirai/Shikamaru, eso lo reconozco. Casi seguro sin final feliz, pero no de esta manera.**

 **No obstante… El final que se me sorteó solo me dejaba dos opciones, o una escena candente entre esos dos (y quería que el amor fuese unilateral) o algo así. Medio real medio metafórico.**

 **Y al final se ha quedado así.**

 **Por favor, espero que sepáis entender y perdonarme por la sarta de calificativos que Mirai le dedica a Temari, los celos la consumen y la locura la desborda.**

 **La verdad es que ni yo misma se que pensar con el resultado de este fic. No me gusta demasiado, no se parece a nada de lo que he escrito antes, y aunque realmente me motiva esa pareja en plan "amor imposible" ahora lamento un poco el enfoque. No obstante ahora que ya está escrito… Pues nada. A ver que os parece. (No me odiéis, por favor)**

 **Puede que el final parezca un poco cortado, porque inicialmente sería Shikamaru quien descubría la tragedia y había un enfrentamiento entre ellos, pero me quedó tan duro que acabé por borrarlo y dejarlo como veis.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones ansiosa.**

 **Un saludo y mucha suerte a todxs!**


End file.
